Bending High
by ChaosxXx
Summary: So this is a story where all the characters go to high school but..it's in their own time with their powers they just don't know eachother yet and there was no war *Also Aang is 12 not 112* Pairings are unknown...for you :D (I'm not saying in the summary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

**Okay so I noticed I**'**ve got a little habit of not finishing stories and I am going to try harder DX oh well wish me luck :P. Oh uh also I feel like I should mention this, the war didn't happen here :P.**

Noones POV

Aang woke up feeling sick, like always. He definitely was NOT a morning person. But being sick in the morning did not mean he would end up missing the first day of school. He was nervous, like really nervous. He spent his whole life being schooled by the monks when they finally decided he should go to a real school. He stared into the mirror as he brushed his teeth, since he was monk he didn't have to spend to much time brushing his hair and he could just hop on his flying bison and get to school, a real school with all the nations. Of course he had to keep it a secret that he was the avatar until he was 16, but he felt like wouldn't have to worry about it.

"WAKE UP!" Sokka screamed as he entered her room. "Go away I'm getting dressed." Katara yelled at him as she removed her nightclothes and popped on some regular clothes. "Are you ready for school yet?" he asked from the other side of the curtain "Yeah." she replied ad followed him out the door. Katara stared at the snow trying to remember if she had everything with her. Of course she did, but she was still nervous. This was the first time she left the south pole. But she needed to learn to water bend. This new school was located in the middle of the world but there were dorms their for her brother and her to live in. This school was for all nations and her brother and her haven't had a real education since their mom died so her father figured this was a perfect opportunity. As an added bonus the school had masters that could teach bending including water. She was prepared for today, wasn't she?

"Zuko you'll be late for your first day of school!" the young mans uncle Iroh called to him from the kitchen. He felt the scar around his eye burn, first day of school was not for him. He stared around his unfamiliar room, well it shouldn't be unfamiliar he's been living here for 2 years but he still missed his bedroom at the castle. His father felt like Zuko was too much of a disappointment and when he spoke out of turn his father decided that Zuko was to live like a peasant with his disappointing uncle, well he told Zuko that after he scarred his eye. "I'm coming Uncle." Zuko called from his bedroom, he was not happy about going to school. Couldn't his Uncle home school him or something? But whenever Zuko asked he always got the same reply "You need to learn with other students like you Zuko and who knows maybe you'll meet a pretty girl too." Yeah sure because he was always on the look out for some girl to distract him. Who knows maybe he'll like school? Not.

**Yay first chapter done also I'm only on the end of the second season SO NO SPOILERS. :D. And if you have any questions about logic like how Katara and Sokka get to the school in time ask this question instead "How can people bend elements" If you want logic leave D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow That's alot of people already :D. **

"I never thought I would actually come to a real school!" a voice said secretly shrieking inside her head. Her mother and father always believed their little girl was to fragile to go a real school..especially one for all nations. So of course the girl had to run away to get here. But she was here, she was really here. The floor was marble and the walls were stone she could sense that, she could also sense that there were paintings and decorations all around..but she couldn't see them, for she was blind.

The girl walked down the hall feeling the vibrations of everyone considering if she would have to watch out. If they were a threat. "Hello my name is Suki and welcome to bending high." A girl said handing a piece of paper to the girl. "Thank you, my name is Toph."

"So my first period is in this class?" Katara asked standing in front of the school doors, "This can't be right..my first period is History." since she was 1 year younger than Sokka, they had different classes..so that meant she was alone. "Oh its right all right." a boy said right next to her, he was easily younger than her and by the looks of that arrow on his head he was an air bender. "Ha ha I said right twice." he smiled "Um shouldn't you be in the lower grade classes?" Katara asked the boy "Yeah but I happen to be super smart and was able to come to this class." he answered "My names Aang, whats yours?"

"I'm Katara nice to meet you Aang."  
>"Your from the water tribe right? Have you ever gone penguin sledding?"<p>

"uh...when I was younger I guess."

"Thats cool." Aang said and headed outside as Katara followed.

"Oh sorry," Sokka said as he bumbed into a tall guy with a scar around his eye, "You better be." was the mans reply "Well that was rude!" Sokka called at the man but it was too late. "Well at least I hate...SCIENCE?" Sokka yelled a bit too loudly "How can I have science? I hate science! Science doesn't exist!" Sokka yelled at his piece of paper with his schedule on it. "Don't worry science isn't that bad its my class too." a girl with short reddish brownish hair said beside him. "Lets go together, by the way my names Suki." the girl smiled "I'm Sokka."

After running into someone Zuko headed for his first class, gym. Zuko still wasn't happy about going to school, but he came anyways. As his hair fell in front of his eyes Zuko could feel the tension in the gymnasium. He knew they recognized him as a fire bender. Most people did. Fire benders were known for rage and aggression so whenever someone spotted him they backed off. Not that Zuko minded it of course, he's grown used to the rude gestures and stares. Just sometimes he wished he was back at his fathers palace, if only his father wasn't so cruel. Zuko felt his eyes getting watery as he remembered the past. _No..do not show weakness..especially in front of these people._ He thought as the instructor explained the instructions and rules. He was Zuko the crown prince of the fire nation, or he used to be. _No father will regret what hes done and bring me back. He has has too..._ Zuko repeated the comforting words in his head as he did ever night. It brought him hope.

**Sorry they're kinda short I'll make the next one longer :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry this one took a bit longer I started watching "Fairy Tail" heehee..**

**Oh yeah this is all Zuko pov**

After a few classes it was time for lunch and Zuko couldn't be happier. He was starving. But he wasn't too thrilled to see the crowd of people. It seemed like everyone already had friends to sit with and just hang out. Not Zuko no everyone in his classes feared him. And he loved it. Most people annoyed him. And he didn't want to get attached to someone..not again. He lost his mother, his grandfather, and his cousin..all on the same day. No way would he allow himself to lose someone like that again.

He sat down at a corner table with no one else there. "When you come home today I want to hear that you made a new friend today!" His uncle had said this morning _Yeah fat chance of that happening_ he thought. Zuko stared down at his sandwich. Ham. He hated ham. He tore off the ham and ate the bread. _Still got that ham taste though_. So far as what his classmates said he still had about 3 hours more of this treacherous place. His uncle better not make him go to this place the whole year.

"Mind if I sit down?" a voice said behind him. Zuko turned around to see a bald kid probably 10-12, and by the looks of the marks on the kids head, Zuko figured he was an airbender. "Yes." Zuko replied the kid sat down anyways. "Thanks." the airbender said, apparently he didn't understand what Zuko meant by 'Yes'. "My names Aang whats yours?" the airbender introduced "It doesn't matter does it? Now why don't you go hang out with your friends?" Zuko snapped finishing off his bread, "I was hoping we could be friends?" Aang said pulling out a salad. Why would anyone want to be friends with him? Zuko pondered the moment. It's just a trick isn't it? No one would want to be friends with him. No one.

"Hello? You still there Zuko?" Aang asked, wait a second.. how did he know Zukos name? He never said it.. did he? No.. he remembered that much. He never said his name. "How do you know my name?" he asked "Your prince Zuko of the fire nation, not many other people have a scar like that." the kid said in between eating his salad. "Listen kid," Zuko said very angrily "I don't need friends, I don't need anyone just go away." Aang stared at Zuko "You do need friends you just don't realize it yet."

**After lunch**

The school let them roam around for another hour or so until their next class. Zuko used this time to just relax and enjoy the sun. _You do need friends you just don't realize it yet_ the words kept jumping around in his head. The kid was an idiot. You don't need friends. No one needs friends. They just choose to have them. Which makes them gullible.

"So your from the southern water tribe right?" a deep voice said behind Zuko, he turned around to see a man who obviously works out, and a brown haired girl in a blue dress. "Yes.." the girl said looking shocked at the man, "Hmm, you must've melted all that ice with your beauty darling." The guy said to her and Zuko had to stop himself from laughing from that pathetic pick up line, "Whatever go away." the girl said and the man grabbed her wrists. "Let me go!" she screamed and tried to free her wrists but failed. The man slid his hand around her waist and lowered it until it was on her bottom. Thats when Zuko sat up and walked over to the man.

"You heard her let her go!" Zuko said his eyes flaming with hatred. He hated it when people abused other people. "So what?" the man said he was easily taller and stronger than Zuko, but he knew he could easily beat the man in a fight "So let her go!" His fists flared ready for a fight.

"Do as he said!" a voice behind him yelled, Zuko turned to see a man in a water tribe outfit and a boomerang the same man he bumped into today, "Yeah let her go." Another voice yelled, Aang, Zuko recognized the kid immediately, _they must know the girl that's why their helping her _Zuko thought.

"Ha fat chance of that." The man lifted the girl and threw her over his back "Your going to regret this!" she yelled and suddenly water started lifting into the air _A water bender.._as soon as he thought it the water flew over to the man he'd bumped into today and froze his feet to the ground "KATARA!" he screamed and started banging on the ice _So he does know her.._ "Ha cute." the man said and patted Katara's bottom, Zuko had enough of this, he raised his fist and smashed it into the mans face. The man was knocked out cold and dropped Katara.

Without out even realizing what he was doing he caught the falling girl in a bridal style kind of way he blushed furiously apologized and let her down. "Katara your not suppose to use waterbending here!" the guy with the boomerang said raising his arms dramatically "What else was I suppose to do!" she yelled "Hey Katara, Hey Zuko." Aang said waving, Katara waved back, but Zuko just looked away. He felt awkward. Maybe he should just leave?

"Sorry about that...I'm Katara whats your name?" Katara said introducing herself even though he already knew her name "I'm Zuko." he said not daring to meet her eye contact "Thank you I feel really bad about that.." she said looking down, "I'm trying to master water bending but so far I'm just useless." Zuko turned his head meeting her eyes, he placed his hand on her chin "You'll get better soon don't worry." he said nicely this wasn't like him..but he felt it needed to be done "Whoa whoa whoa are you hitting on my sister!" the boomerang man freaked out and starting running towards Zuko, Zuko moved out of the way and tripped him "Cool your jets boomerang I wasn't hitting on anyone." he snapped and left. Maybe..just maybe..Zuko did need friends?

**I did say it would be longer didn't I? Next ones all about Sokka. Oh yeah and How am I doing so far I'm not that great at writing and I sometimes forget...but I'm trying :D :D and I'm probably not doing a fairy tail fanfic anytime soon I'm only on episode 40! stupid netflix not having more seasons..**


End file.
